The Only One Left For Me
by Grendolen
Summary: A KarshxRiddel fic that came into my mind recently. Riddel has to have an arranged marriage unless she doesn't find a man in 5 months. Marcy helps out with that problem.


------------------

Note From Me -

Hm.

RiddelxKarsh fic. Very random for me, but, what the hell. Here we go.

Oh yeah, I don't own CC. ;

Read and review please.

------------------

_**The Only One Left For Me.**_

Morning came so beautifully on the balcony at Viper Manor, Riddel had always come here every single morning to see the sunrise. Even if she was sick, or in some form of injury as a child you could always find her here in this same exact spot, at the same time, of every day. Now back a few years ago she had shared this moment with a special someone and had for the many years before then, but she lost that someone, and ever since she has spent this moment alone. Sometimes her father would offer to watch the sunrise with her but she would always refuse and say. "No father, that moment was only shared with one person, and since he is lost. I cannot give up that moment until I find someone who truly loves me for a wife." And he would always agree with her, he thought that was suitable enough. But she was in her twenties now and he was beginning to wonder when exactly she would be wed.

Dario had been her ideal husband, and General Viper had approved of him because he was one of the Devas and he protected her well. Then he had that unexpected and extremly mysterious death. Only Karsh himself knew what had really happened since he had been on the mission with him that day, and he rarely says anything about the whole mess unless someone asks him. And even then he doesn't tell the truth about Dario's death. Karsh had also been trying hard to get Miss Riddel to like him, yet so far as he could tell he had been unsuccessful. Riddel just didn't seem to want to fall in love anymore. General Viper would not have this, he needed for his daughter to have a husband because he wouldn't be on this earth forever. The maids wouldn't either and he wasn't about to let his daughter's life to be lived with a countless number of maids until she withered away.

Finally one day after Riddel's visit from the sunrise, her father summoned her into his main office. Riddel didn't think anything of it and went inside with no idea of what he would say, probably just to remind her of plans or something upcoming here at the manor.

"Riddel, you're well into your twenties, it is about time you be married." He said it very blunt and Riddel didn't know how to answer because she hadn't considered much about loving again since the day of Dario's death. "I know that this is all very sudden. We both know very well that I will not be around here forever and I will _not_ let you live you life with maids." She only continued to sit and listen to his plans, or speech, or whatever this was he was talking about. "Do you understand me, dear? I do not wish to arrange you a marriage, but unless you find yourself a suitable man that you _love_, I will be forced to arrange something for you. You have five months to find someone and get to know them more and possibly fall in love, and then you shall be married. I am getting the ladies in waiting to already start making plans for your wedding so they will be asking you questions about it all soon."

Riddel sat there and blinked then looked down at the decorative tiles of the floor, sighing slightly. She knew that this conversation would come up soon and now she had no choice but to force herself to fall in love. The only problem was, who did she love? She had no idea whatsoever and you couldn't just pick someone out of the blue, so what was she to do?

"I understand you daddy...and I shall, try my best to suit you..." She spoke in a soft voice and stood, turning to leave.

"And Riddel, remember. Five months, and a suitable man." She nodded at her father's voice and stepped outside into the hallway, then into her rooms and shut the door and locked it. She then sat on her stool in front of the mirror and cried.

"Sir Karsh, are there any plans for today?" A dragoon asked his leader and the leader merely shrugged, he had been in an odd mood recently. Karsh turned and started to walk off of the front steps of the manor and onto the stone walkway to the back courtyard. He wanted to distance himself from everyone for a while, that and he wanted to talk to Marcy because she was in the back and using monsters from the cliffs to practice her magic on as usual. He only wanted to talk to her now because the little girl had heard that Miss Riddel was having men brought in today, and that she was to talk to all of them and pick one to "get to know" so that maybe she would find someone to marry. All of these men had been picked by the General of course, they were all suitable men and he was giving her the privlage of picking one herself.

When Karsh walked through the arch that led to the back, Marcy stopped her target practice and went to the bench sitting against the manor's outside walls, she knew what he was here for.

"Five men, four out of the five were like, so ugly." Marcy turned up her nose at her statement as Karsh sat down next to her, he made a slight laugh at the girl's actions.

"Well maybe she'll find someone she'll...love," It gave him a bit of a lump in his throat as he said the word 'love'. Marcy looked up at him with her big blue eyes, for such a vicious girl she could seem so innocent at times.

"I know you like her Karsh, why else would you like, be trying to know all this?" Marcy shifted her eyes towards the stable so he wouldn't make a face at her, but she did have a small smile playing across her lips. "I think you two would be so perfect for each other." Karsh's cheeks turned red a little and he looked down, yeah he didn't just like Riddel, he loved her.

"I just..." He started but stopped himself. What was he doing? Was he seriously going to spill his heart out to a ten year old? Yes. "I love her, Marcy. But I don't think the General would approve of that. Besides she doesn't have the same feelings for me I'm sure."

Marcy turned her head and grinned. Oh god, he thought. Now Marcy would surely tell Riddel all of this.

"Marcy do not tell her this. Or anybody, ya here me girl?" Karsh gave her a look and she smiled sweetly.

"Of course, I would never tell." Too bad Marcy was sitting on her hands and she had her fingers crossed. She was such a little liar.

Riddel made herself scarce from the manor that evening because she had to have time to herself to think, so she made a walk for the back courtyard and sat down beside the small garden they had. She brushed her fingers through the bed of clover next to her and sighed. All of the men today had been...too goodie goodie. They all had wanted her, all told her that she was beautiful, and all gave her presents and had been so nice. She hadn't liked any of them though because they were all too much for her. And none of them would truly and honestly love her.

What would she tell her father? That she couldn't choose because she didn't like any of them, it wouldn't matter then. He would only pick out another five for her to analyze and she felt that it was the wrong way to make herself fall in love, what was she to do?

"Riddel, Riddel, Riddel!" Marcy's voice rang out in the cool evening wind and Riddel turned her head to see the little girl running for her. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?"

"What, Marcy?" Riddel questioned and stood, looking down on the girl who was bouncing and smiling with joy, she knew something.

"I know someone who loves you." Marcy pratically danced with glee as she said this and Riddel only shook her head.

"Oh, Marcy. Love isn't something that someone should gossip to each other about. Besides nobody truly loves me, only one person did...and well...he is no longer with us," Riddel sighed and still watched as Marcy grinned and folded her arms.

"Well fine, but Karsh said...oh nevermind, you don't wanna know." Marcy turned on her heel and started to walk off so now Riddel was curious.

"Wait right there, Marcy. What did you say about Sir Karsh?"

"Weeeeeeeeeelllllllll, if you wanna know..." Marcy ran back and danced again. "Karsh loves you, Karsh loves you. He told me so, he like, did this afternoon! It's true, Riddel! I promise you!" She held out her hands showing that no fingers were crossed at all. Riddel was a bit astonished, shaking her head slightly.

"I...don't know what to say. Marcy, you should get inside though, Sir Zoah might need you for something." After Riddel said that, Marcy was off running across the yard again and back to the front to go into the manor.

Moments later, one of the soliders approached Riddel and asked her why she was outside in the night, Riddel had simply told him that she just needed some fresh air. Then he sent him on a favor for her, a message to Karsh.

"Sir Karsh, I have a message for you from Lady Riddel," The solider said as he walked into Karsh's room. Karsh blinked and nodded, standing to recieve whatever Riddel had wanted to say. "She says to meet her on the balcony, she is waiting for you now."

"Thank you very much," Karsh nodded and the solider left, then he almost ran to the balcony. Once he was there he saw her standing out on the farthest end, looking at the moon's reflection in the ocean. He then realized how beautiful he was just then and stood there for a split second admiring her beauty. She turned and smiled at him and he almost melted.

"Karsh, thank you for coming here." She stepped out and walked to him and they met in the middle, he seemed a bit nervous.

"No...problem, Miss Riddel. Um, why did you need to see me?"

"Well...I guess you know that I heard the gossip from Marcy and I wanted to know if it was true..." She looked down at her feet as she hung onto the last few words and Karsh couldn't help but smile.

"Yes...it's true. Unless, that's bad then...I..."

"No! No, not bad at all. I just needed to know...and I suppose you've heard about my needing to choose a man in five months and be wed..."

Karsh's heart jumped a little and he nodded. "Yes, I did hear something about that, how did it go?"

"Terrible, I didn't like any of the men that were sent to me today!" Riddel protested and Karsh laughed, this is the first and only time he had seen Riddel get a bit of a temper and he found it quite cute.

"I'm sorry, so what do you think you will do?"

"Well that's why I need you here...because we need to discuss this...I mean, you do not have to agree to anything at all, I just want to talk about it." Riddel then looked serious and he nodded in agreement.

"Well then, suppose we go somewhere else where we can sit?" Karsh asked and Riddel smiled and she suggested that they go and sit in his rooms inside, he could only agree quicker than he did to the last question.

When they were inside his room, he let her sit on his couch and he pulled up a chair infront of her so that they could begin this serious discussion. He knew the outcome, or hoped for it. That they would be married, that they would attempt to fall in love and that the General would approve him that of a suitable man for Riddel.

"Karsh, I see you as a dear friend of mine. I am close to you because of Dario. Ever since his death I never wanted to love again unless I found someone who would care for me until I grew old and ugly."

"I don't believe that you'd ever become ugly Miss Riddel."

"Thank you...and just call me Riddel." She smiled at him and that made his heart melt even more for her. "Back onto the subject..." She cleared her throat and looked him straight in the eyes and she noticed how handsome his eyes seemed to look. "I know in my heart that you would be a man that would love me. And I know you well enough already, so there's no need to pick me up a stanger that my father has selected for me. And honestly, I do...love you, Karsh. I always have ever since Dario was gone because I felt that you were the next best thing for me."

"I...don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to...but I want us to spend more time together and see how everything works out. We do not have to be married if you do not wish it, I shall choose one of my father's suitable men if you don't want to do this..."

"No! No, I do. I really do, I love you so much I just..." He caught himself before he got too mushy and he saw her smile brightly and then he felt her taking his hand in her's. Her hand...was so soft.

"Karsh, I love you aswell. And I hope all of this works out for us. I shall confront my father about this before I head myself off to bed." Riddel stood and so did Karsh, he kissed her hand and they said their goodbyes. After she had left the room Karsh felt like having a celebration.

Riddel went up to the second floor and knocked on her father's door, his maid answered and Riddel stepped inside. She was all smiles for him and he smiled back, loving to see his daughter happy.

"Daddy, we need to talk about who I am to be wed to. And do not say anything until I am done with what I have to say." She said firmly and he only nodded.

"It's Karsh, daddy. I believe that he is the best for me. He is the next best man to me after Dario, and Karsh loves me. He told me so today and I confessed my love for him aswell. Now we're going to be spending more time together and we are most likely going to be married. And since he is one of the devas I assume that he is a suitable enough man for me?"

The General stood there at his desk and thought about this. And his decision was then made. "Yes. And you're postitive this is the man you wish to take care of you forever?"

"Yes."

"Then you shall be married to him. In five months."

The next day a few of the dragoons had witness the love begin to blossom between Karsh and Riddel. They had been seen outside with each other during the day, and Karsh had even taken her to Termina to see the people and shop. Most of the people were suprised at Karsh's behavior because nobody had ever known that he would have been so caring and loving to a woman. And who knew that Riddel would allow herself to be taken up by a man so quickly.

That day at the manor though, when they had returned from Termina, they had both disapeared it seemed. They were of course in Karsh's room.

"So, how did you like roaming the streets in Termina for the first time without ten guards?" Karsh asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"I enjoyed it well, I had never been shopping for myself before. Usually someone went out and got my clothes of what I wanted and sometimes they were just hand made for me."

"I'll take you as often as you like." Karsh promised and he kissed her forehead lightly. He couldn't believe what was going on, was this all a dream?

"You know, I really am glad that this has all turned out this way. I mean, it's hard to believe that I have fallen in love after...Dario..." Riddel laid her head against Karsh's shoulder and her face wasn't that much visible to him. "Would you ever...tell me what happened that day, Karsh?"

He stood there, still holding her. And he breathed out a small sigh into her hair.

"I...don't know, honey...I mean. Not now, I'm just not ready for anyone to know..."

"It's alright Karsh I understand." She looked up at him and smiled warmly to lighten his spirit, and it did. Riddel leaned up and pressed her lips against his and his arms tightened around her waist to keep her close to him as they kissed. Karsh had wanted this moment so badly for so long and now he was finally getting it. They kissed and kissed, and kissed some more. Until eventually they had ended up on his bed and then they kissed some more. But then Riddel pulled back and took a breath, smiling.

"I quess we should wait on this..." She spoke softly and Karsh shrugged a bit, rubbing his hands up and down her sides slowly.

"I'll wait as long as you need."

"Good, because really I shouldn't do this until I'm married, because my wedding was planned as a white wedding." They both laughed and sat up on the bed next to each other, holding hands.

"I love you Riddel, and I'll love no other for as long as I live."

The wedding had been a beautiful ceremony, it was held out on the balcony as the sun was rising into the cloudless sky. Riddel's dress was fantastic, all in white with sparkling diamonds hanging from it in such many designs. Karsh had looked the most handsome he ever had before, and everything had just been wonderful. All their guests couldn't believe at how great everything had turned out and the couple themselves had also been a bit surprised.

At the reception they had enjoyed smearing cake all over each other's face, and then Karsh took Riddel in his arms and sort of licked the cake off of her in an inappropriate way, but all the dragoons hooped and hollered. Some of the guests laughed and some turned up there noses, but that's what you get when rich people attend your wedding.

After all these years they had finally shared love for each other. From childhood, to the death of a love, to almost having an arranged marriage, and then a beautiful white wedding they both were equally happy.

And then they were both extremly happy on the honeymoon.

--------------------

Well there you go. I wrote that for no reason just because it was in my mind and there...

So review pwease, darlings.

--------------------


End file.
